Dead Redemption
What would you do if you lost everything you loved? Everything you cared about? How would you feel if you fell victim to a terrible parasite that tried to control you? People blamed me for my insanity. It was never my fault. But no one has heard my story. It's my turn to shine. Shadows of corruption have fazed over me, but they are gone now. Only light filters through this heart. And maybe once you stop, sit down, and read this, you'll feel sympathy rather than call me a psycho. I've been scorned, betrayed, and...loved. Thank you, take your seat, and hear the tale of a Dead Redemption! Prologue Wunderbar! Hello reader. Before you ask, my name is Edward Richtofen. Hahaha, joy~ But getting to the point. I decided to write this diary. I'm 20 years old now. The Nazi Rebellion is beginning. I'm being dragged into the army. Stupid, right? What will my girlfriend do while I'm away? Will she be okay? I'm also being stationed to work for Group 935. I hope that it'll be pleasant there. All these Jews dying makes me sick. Most of Germany's people are Jewish, we're killing our own friends and family. I hope you get this, Lilith. I'll miss you. Chapter 1 I walk down the hallway shakily. Today is the first day on the job. I'm nervous-I'm young for a soldier, I know that. But I want to be important. I need the money to support my family...with Mother and Father killed in a fight with those damn Americans, I need this. "Hello, Doctor Richtofen." a man speaks behind me. I whirl around, blinking clumsily. The man who had interrupted my thinking wasn't too shabby. He had neatly colored brown hair, and blue eyes behind thick frames. He was a scientist, like I'm supposed to be. He smiles back at me, despite my disappointment. "Umm, hi." I stammer, trying to look away in hopes not to show my fear. I wonder quickly about Lilith. We're getting married in June, of course, reader. I told you, she's my girlfriend, but the man quickly speaks up again. "I'm Doctor Ludvig Maxis, Edvard." he introduces with a nod. He blinks, waiting for my response. "Umm, right, I understand sir." I reply, still distracted. "Come to my office, so we can know each other a little better." Maxis replies with a smile, understanding my concern. He slowly turns and walks down the white-walled hallway. I nod and follow. This place is eerie, and has a weird look to it. All the pictures are of Group 935's symbol, or Undead, or just...death. It's disturbing, and hard to take in. What will this place to do me? Turn me into an animal? Kill me and reanimate my corpse? He opens a chesnut-brown door, with the words "Our Chairman" carved on. Oh my. This Maxis guy was my boss. Great. No wonder he knows my name already. "Sit down." Maxis demands, but he's gentle and understanding in tone. I slowly lower myself into the wooden chair. It's hard. And Cold. No cushioning. What was this, a death sentence? Was he going to pull out my livers and feed them to hellhounds? "Yes, sir." I reply. Fear grips my shoulders. Joining the Nazi Party is a death sentence, and the kindness of this man is scary. I wish to be back home, Lilith in my arms as we have another kiss, another slumber, safe, not in a rathole like here. "Tell me about yourself. Do you have a family?" Maxis asked. "My mother and father were killed last month in a raid. I'm engaged to Lilith Denika, and my sister died at age 12 from pnuemonia." I answered with a gulp. I swear, a drop of sweat rolled down the side of my face, I'm so nervous. My body feels numb talking about my family. "You're getting married? How great that must be for you. You'll meet my daughter soon. Her name is Samantha. She's still a baby, though, but my wife, Tasha, works and lives here. Every worker has a room, yours has your name on it already. I had it prepared as soon as I heard you're coming to the station." Maxis said with a smile. I lighten a bit. My own room. Every worker. Phew. "You are dismissed. I enjoy to work with you. Your college education is off the charts. I was impressed. Go on, your room is across the hall." Maxis said. I quickly rose out of my chair, nodding in thanks, and opened the door. I quietly shut it, and then scurried into my own room. The walls and floors were completely a blank white. I put my suitcase down with a smile. The bed had plain white sheets, pillow, black, plain railing. It was a boring room. But that was for the best. I grabbed the phone sitting at the desk shakily. I had to call Lilith. There was no choice. I had to know she was alright. I turned the numbers on the small thing. It wasn't very modern. I blinked with a gulp, and waited for her to reply. "Hello?" she asked cheerily. "It's me." I said with a grin. "Edvard! You're alright! I told you Day 1 vould be fine." she replied. She sounded happy. That kept the smile on my face. "How are you? Nozzing vrong?" I asked nervously. "Ahh, Edvard, I'm fine, so is Xena." she informed me. "How's my little girl, zhough. Is she able to valk yet?" I asked gleefully. Xena is my daughter, only a few weeks old. "No, shilly, of course not. She's too small, you know zat." she said half-jokingly. I knew that, of course. I have only seen Xena once, the day she was born. "Zo, you're out of ze hospital? Vith Xena?" I crooned. "I am. I can't wait until you return for ze veekend. You'll be pleased to zee her. She has your eyes." she gleefully cried. And when I mean cry, I don't mean sob-and-teary, I mean happiness, just on a side note. "I can't vait to zee her, and you, as vell. I'll be back zoon. I have vork to do, I already have an assignment. I love you." I sadly remarked with a sigh. "Alright, dear, I love you very much." she said, and he carefully put the phone down. You know what? I've had the weirdest headaches ever, y'know. And then these horrifying nightmares. I can't make out any faces, but I can hear their voices. One's weird American accent, blonde hair. He's always shooting an MP40 at these running creatures...their feet slumping on the ground with groans. Another is in a thick Russian outfit, commonly known as a threat to Germany. They always seem to be drunk, and this one certainly had a vodka bottle in hand. How stereotypical. Then, there was this Japanese, who I don't find too strange. He was a commander, as I could see. He always had a katana in my dreams. All three were fighting these creatures. And the dream always found myself running, on a conveyor belt of doom, spikes behind me, and they were far ahead, in fact, they were going to live. I was losing my grip! I fell backwards with a staggering cry, and that's when I'd wake up, scared out of my mind. Weird, I told you. Randomest crap I've ever seen. Shit! I'm going to be late for the conference! Well, Diary, I'll write more later. -Richtofen Chapter 2 I've spent a week at Der Riese now. I'm surprised at how easy life is now. I get a lot of money to help Lilith and Xena. I'm on my way back to my home, where I belong. And hey, Maxis isn't too bad a guy. I mean, really, I can't blame him. He goes easy with me, but gives me the supposed "difficult" tasks, like completing documents, making them, and organizing the information. I'm not ready for the labs, in my opinion. I don't want to hurt people, but I know I will be forced to next week. I gulp as I enter the driveway on my small buggy. I stop, and open the door, shutting it with care. Lilith is already holding Xena in her hands. Xena is now a month old. Some blonde hair is starting to sprout on her forehead, but not much. Lilith was right. She does have my eyes. A shimmery emerald green. She has the cutest smile. Makes me proud to be her father. "Lilith! It's zo good to zee you again!" I cry, and run up the driveway quickly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles. "Zis is our baby girl. Xena, say hi to daddy." she squeals. Xena blinks at me, her eyes curious, but she smiles again, and gives the cute baby giggle. I could remember when Antoinetta was a baby. I was 4 then. My sister was always so nice....it was heartbreaking when she died. I was 16 then. She was 12. She died, cradled in my arms, sick with pnuemonia. I couldn't save her...I couldn't.... Lilith smiles back, and cuts me off of my hopeless sadness. "Edvard, vhy don't ve go inside? It's freezing-ve don't vant her to catch a cold." she murmurs. Xena sneezes and blinks. I smile again. "I guess zat's a shmart idea." he said. It was only the moment I walked in the door, the phone rang. "I got it." I called quickly, and I quickly picked it up. "Edvard?" Maxis hissed. "Yes, sir?" I stammered into the phone. How'd he get my number? "Edvard, I'm moving you to ze labs tomorrow. You're going to get zome wunderbar patients. Super Soldier Project is opening immediately, ve are collecting subjects tommorrow, and zen I expect you here on Monday-" "Sir! I'm on vacation, remember?" "You can have it back in 3 months, I need you here on Monday! This is mandatory, Edward!" Maxis hung up. Dread filled my face. "Vhat's vrong, Sveet?" Lilith asked in fear. "I have to go back tomorrow, Monday" I choked out. My arms went numb, I swear I was sweating on my forehead in shock. "And zen I have ze teleporter tests..." I murmured quietly. "But...zat's too soon! And dangerous! Edvard, vhatever you do, please don't change! For me!" Lilith sobbed. I grabbed her hand, staring seriously into her eyes. "I von't. I promise." I swore I never break promises. Ever. "And you have to promise not to leave me behind." I said, eyes flaring. "I promise." she said, and we smiled. Xena blinked in confusion, and then started to cry. I carefully swooped her up, cradling her in my arms. She lightened instantly in entertainment, giggling again. That brought a wider grin to my face, but now, even if I've only been here an hour now, I had to go back to Der Riese. Bummer. I was looking forward to a week off. And I don't want to kill people. I'm not a monster like Maxis, and all those others... But I soon would be wrong. Because now I would have to do the dirty work. And my life was going to drastically change. -Richtofen Chapter 3 It's been 5 years now. 5 years since the day before I would join the labs. I am surprised to say it is nothing like I thought. Nothing! It's more of a chemistry thing, but- Ring. That's the phone. Give me a moment, Diary. "Edward! Edward!" Lilith's terrified screams filled my ear. "Vhat!? Lilith! Vhat's going on?" Then I knew. I could hear it in the background of her screaming. American Soldiers. "Lilith! NO! Don't go!" I cried, squeezing the phone hard. There was more screaming, and then eerie silence. I could hear some laughter.... She was gone. The Americans, they killed her. They killed her....They KILLED her! I felt dizzy. My mind whirled. Was Xena alive still? She was only 5 years old...so young... I slumped against my chair, vision blurring with tears. Maxis barged in the door. "Doctor, you have-oh my. Vhat's vrong?" he spoke calmly. "Zey killed her. Ze Americans killed Lilith..." I murmured to myself. I could barely hear what Maxis had said, but I knew he was asking a question. "Go then. Come back tomorrow. Make sure that she alright, and your daughter too." Maxis demanded, fury in his tone. I'm pretty sure the anger was directed to the Americans, not at me. But I was so dizzy that day, I couldn't think. I slowly shuffled out of my room, eyes watery and dull... I nearly ran into my car outside, but I slowly got into the drivers seat, mind blank and fizzy. I couldn't think, but I drove my way back home. On the way, I noticed smoke everywhere in the little town I lived in. What happened to everyone? I kept my gun on the right side of the car, watching carefully for some American to jump out and try to kill me. They're not getting this German soul. I parked quietly into my driveway, grabbing my Wunderwaffe DG-2 and strapping it to my back. On a side note, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is my latest invention. Took me a year to finish. I used the electrical properties to create a lighning ability... I jumped out of my small black car, slamming its door behind me. I quickly locked it. "Lilith! I'm coming!" I screeched, charging up the driveway and swinging the door open. There were certainly know foreign murderers in my home right now. They must've moved on. But the whole town was quiet. I looked around for the kitchen. The phone was in there. Lilith had called me when they broke in. I turned the corner, and then gasped. Lilith lay on the floor, still alive, but blood coated almost every bit of her, except her gentle face. "Lilith! No!" I screamed, and quickly cradled her in my arms. "Edvard...you came..." she smiled softly. "Don't leave me! I..I..." I cried, and lost what I was going to say. Her breathing slowly shallowed, she was too weak. She was going to die, I knew it from the moment I saw her on the floor. Maybe I could save her...I had a cryogenic freezer in my room, no glass windows for viewing or anything, but it was big enough to hold at least 5 people inside. I thought for a moment. I could keep her inside there, until I could reanimate her... "I...I...I love you Lilith. I couldn't live vithout you. Don't die..." I cried. I didn't realise she was already dead. I picked her up gently, and wrapped her in her favorite blanket, for now. I grabbed her ring off the ground. From our wedding. Then I remembered. I quickly placed her, wrapped and hidden in the blanket, down onto the sofa, which was drenched in blood. "XENA!" I screamed, frantic. Where was she!? Did they take her!? I checked every closet, eventually making my way to her bedroom. It was locked. I reached above the door, seizing the key I had hidden behind a flap. I quickly turned the lock. I swung open the door, to find it empty. Wait. She has a closet. "XENA! ARE YOU IN HERE!?" I yelled, and grabbed the closet door, opening it. She was tied in ropes to keep her from moving, a cloth tied around her mouth to prevent speech. I quickly untied the cloth. It was a tricky knot, but I've solved worse. "Papa!" she cried tearily. I helped undangle the ropes loosely bound around her. "Vho did zis to you!?" I demanded. She squeezed me tight. "Ze veird people hurt mama! Oh papa, I thought they'd found you and killed you, too!" she wailed. I smiled softly. She remembered me, still, even if the last time I'd seen her, she was 3. "Yes, but I'm going to bring you zomevhere safe. You can't stay here." I murmured, stroking her hair. She grabbed her teddy bear and her blanket, clutching them tight, and followed me down the hall. 'Vait right here." I said quietly. I went into Lilith and I's bedroom, hurriedly grabbing my wife's favorite necklace. I placed it in a small box. "I vant you to have zis. To remind you of her. She's in a better place now, but she vould vant you to have zis." I told her. Xena was tired, I could tell. I walked her down into my car, and let her sit down on the right side. It was strange to know she was coming back with me, but I had to protect her now. I went back in to retrieve the blanket in which Lilith was wrapped in. I placed that in the back of the car, in the backseat, gently. I strapped both buckles to keep her in place. I don't want to injure what was left of her. I went back to my own seat, buckling myself in with a yawn. I was still dizzy. Everything had happened too fast for my mind to take in... I quickly drove away. Xena stared out the back window at the town we were going to leave forever. I couldn't blame her. I could remember when it was a happy town, too, a nice, friendly place to live. This was a terrible day for me. Well, Diary, I'll write more tomorrow. I'm too depressed to go any further, but Lilith is secure in the Cryogenic Chamber, and I made a makeshift bed for Xena in my room. I will go and buy a new one, a small bed, for her tomorrow. She looks as dull as I do...we're both too sad to talk to anyone. -Richtofen Chapter 4 Alright. The sun is bright today. Xena was up all night. I was, too. I couldn't sleep, in fear I'd relive my traumatizing experience in my dreams. I rose up, and nudged Xena gently. "I vant you to come vith me. You're dressed, zo am I." I said gently. She looked, wide-eyed, at my uniform. She smiled. "You look nice in it, Papa." she squealed. "Yes, thank you. I vant you to meet Samantha. She's a month older zan you, but I'm sure you two vill be best friends." I said. I knew Samantha well enough. She followed her father to different places all the time, so maybe Xena would love a friend. My poor daughter has never had a friend. She grinned wildly. "A friend? Yay!" she squeaked, and gave me a hug. I smiled back, and then took her by the hand. Maxis was at the door, Samantha shyly behind him. "Good to see you up and well, Doctor Richtofen. This is your daughter, the one you told me about, no?" Maxis said with a nod. "Yes sir. Xena?" I replied. Xena slowly trudged up next to me, afraid. She was nervous by the way her face paled. Samantha walked out from behind Maxis, and then grasped Xena's hand to add confidence. She shook my daughter's handgently. "I'm Samantha, but call me Sam! I can show you around!" the black-haired girl squealed. Xena warmed up immediately. "Okay!" She vanished around the corner of the hall, giggling with happiness. I couldn't help but smile. "Alright. So back to our work." Maxis said. "I'm moving you to Project Super Soldier, today. We have completed Project Ressurection, and Experiment 115, but I need you to go straight to working on these test subjects. I don't think Maxis noticed, but the color drained out of my face. "But first, you will be assigned head of the project. You're still my assistant. There's a teleporter, 4 test subjects, 115 to work with, and all the other tools we think you'll need to convert them into our own weapons." Maxis hissed into my ear. I wanted to grimace, grab Xena, and run away from the Nazi Party. But I couldn't. This was the only job that would pay me enough to buy a new home, far from here. And Xena was too happy. I couldn't strip her from the safety here. I slowly walked into the lab, only to realise two newer workers were waiting for me. "You're Doctor Richtofen, right? Right. I'm Schuester, this is Groph!" the younger one said gleefully. He was about 16 years old. Gosh, I was 25. This was strange. "And, as Schuester babbled, I'm Groph. We're assigned as your assistants." Groph looked about 18. That made me feel a tiny bit better. But I'm working with Teenagers! STUPID MAXIS! I almost fumed on them, but that wouldn't be fair. Wasn't their fault. But I instead got to work. I had a Russian, a Mexican, and a Japenese. It wasn't hard to wipe their memories, but the 115 wasn't working right... "Hey, maybe we should try teleportation to charge them with the element! Let's shove Richtofen in, first, he's kind of stuck up. I'm sure when he returns, he can use the information he learns to determine what to properly do with the " I heard one whisper. Before you know it, I was locked in the teleporter. "HEY! LET ME OUT!" I screeched, clawing at the door. My wife just died. Now I'm going to share the same fate. "I'm sure you won't die from it. Ha, we already gave you a Walky-Talky, dude." Groph chuckled. "Heh heh, Maxis will be so proud when we've rid him of this annoying shithead." another voice spoke. Peter!? He was talking to Harvey behind the teleporter. He waited. They were American spies. "VAIT!" I spat, but blue colors swirled around me...hypnotizingly horrifiying, until I landed softly. "Griffin Station!? VHAT ZE HELL IS ZIS!?" I snapped hysterically, and hit the light switch. Something was there that hadn't been there my last trip. "Uhhhhhhhhhh, is zat..." I reached out and touched it. "Yeouch! Shtatic electricity." I hissed, blowing on my finger. "Doctor!? This is Maxis. Where are you? We can send a rescue squad immediately!" My mind swirled, voices rolling like thunder through my head. "Kill Maxis, Edvard! Kill him! Kill him!" One screamed in my mind. I slumped to the ground, grabbing my walky-talky. Blue colors swirled once again, and I found myself sitting on sodden grass. "Vait...zis is madness!" I yelled into the Walky-Talky. I could hear people talking on the other end. "Why'd you-" "I didn't like-" "Richtofen should've-" "What have you-" "We didn't know!" And after a week, I faded back to Group 935. And this is where the real story, the story you all already know, began. -Richtofen Chapter 5 I awoke, lying down on a small lab bed. I had a white blanket wrapped on me. I blinked, and then saw Maxis. "You're avake. Ve thought you had died." Maxis said. Xena grabbed my hand. I tried to speak, but there was a throbbing pain in my throat. My mind was too swirly to respond properly. "Papa, are you okay?" she cried. I strained to nod slowly, but I couldn't move from this spot. "We're going to commence blood tests soon. You've been overcharged with a weird electrical element we cannot identify. Are you experiencing any weird pains?" Groph asked. I struggled to nod again, but pain shot back through my head. I didn't move. My vision blurred, eyes wild in pain, like my whole body was burning in damnation. "He's not moving again. What have you done?" Maxis hissed. Peter blinked, looking away. "I did nothing, sir." "Where did you transfer from? Both of you!?" Maxis snapped. Harvey gulped. "America. PETER, RUN!" he yelled. Peter fled the room. I strained to speak in anger. Maxis grabbed Harvey by the collar, shoving him against the wall. "Why'd you come here?" he hissed. "To eliminate you and the other members, no not Samantha or Xena, all you cruel monsters! Richtofen was an easy go-so we tried to brainwash Groph and Schuester so he'd die in teleportation!" Harvey snickered. Dr. Yena wouldn't last as long as he thought. Maxis pulled a knife from his backpocket and slit his throat. Xena and Samantha both watched, traumatized. There was horror-stricken screaming from down the hall. Sounded like Peter. I'm certain they killed him off, too. "What!?" Groph yelled, alarmed. "No wonder our minds felt different after Peter offered us drinks!" Schuester grumbled. Maxis looked back to me. I was getting tired already. My mind was too fizzy and unresponsive to all these sudden actions that just occurred. "Groph, Schuester, knock him out and commence the blood tests. I have to go comfort these two young ones." Maxis demanded, and grabbed Xena and Samantha by the hands quickly. Maxis was a good father, even if Xena was mine. I'm sure his kind words would soothe her...I just pray I won't die. I pass out quietly. ... When I awake again, the pain has stopped, my mind's swirly-ness is reduced, but I still feel ill-stated. Xena is standing with me again. Maxis and Samantha aren't there, nor Schuester or Groph. "...Xena, are you...alright?" I choked out. It's difficult to speak. "I'm fine, father." she says in her squeaky voice. She smiles. I notice for the first time that the lower 3 inches of her long blonde hair are a deep blackish-brown color. That looks natural on her, and I'm pretty sure that something that realistic wasn't dye. I strain a smile, and reach out towards her direction. My arms feel like bricks, but I hold up. She grasps my hand, and puts her other hand on top of it. She softly grins back. "Papa, please don't die on me. I don't want to lose you like I did Mama." she finally releases. "I von't. Not vor a long, long time." My mind fizzes, and I retract my hand, staring blankly at the wall. Xena looks back, and then walks out of the room. I don't know why, but I absolutely cannot move myself out of position. I still have my clothes from before on, and I'm extremely tired from whatever happened. I don't even know where I am anymore. Is this the jungle place again...or Griffin Station? Maybe back at Group 935? The whole scenery around me turns blinding and spins around in my mind. "Kill Maxis! Kill Maxis!" a childish voice hisses in my right ear. I don't see any children, I don't see anyone at all. Everything's blank... I stand up, but I'm not sure how. I start walking, but when I turn around, the bed is gone. I hear the demonic giggle, and then shrill screams that spell death. "Kill Maxis! Kill Maxis!" A huge chorus of different voices fill my ears. Until I open my eyes again. Had Xena been a dream too? Doubt that, but I am certain the blinding world was. Because now my whole body feels like it's crushed underneath a million tons of bricks for all I know. "I thought you said he'd stay asleep?" Maxis spat. "Doctor Richtofen, can you hear me?" Groph said. "I'm not deaf, you shwien...." I grumble. Woah. Back up. How did I say that? I never say something that rude. "Ah, he's still alive. Can you tell where you are?" Maxis asked. I blink, but I don't move my head. "At...ze...labs..." I strain. "Good." Maxis muses. I hear children laughing-Xena and Samantha-outside the hallway. Wait. When can I hear so abnormally far? "Edward....c'mon, kill him..." another voice hisses. "Something wrong, Edvard?" Schuester asks me. I somehow put my hand on my forehead. "Voices, can't you hear zem!?" I hiss. Hiss? When am I ever this mean in personality? Never have. Memories of my parents flood back to me. 'Edward, stop that!' Antoinetta had said. 'Vat? Vhy? It's just a frog. I'm letting it go right now.' I replied calmly. I had been a young boy then, and my parents had trapped a toad in a mouse trap. 'But zey're shlimy and gross!' An had complained. 'You're not going to touch it, nor am I. I am just freeing its foot.' I shot back quietly. As a child, I was always quiet and timid. I met Lilith when I was 7, and we had grown up together. But my parents were always the downside. As soon as I had let the frog go, my father smacked me upside the face and pointed a knife at me. 'Edvard, you vill do as your sister says. She is younger zan you!' he hissed. My mother smacked me to the ground, putting a foot on my chest. I didn't cry, I just expressionless stared ahead. Tears wallowed inside me, but I didn't say anything. 'Edvard, you are a disgrace to zis family! You are an Imperfect, ya! Ve zhould've zent you to boarding shcool a long time ago.' she had hissed. And I met Lilith there. I stayed there for many, many years, until I was 16, when they dragged me home to take care of An when they left us. I didn't know how to cure pnuemonia...I didn't...I couldn't.... I blinked again, forcing the memories away. "Edvard! Edvard! Are you listening? I've zaid 38 times, 'Can you move'?" Maxis snapped. I jolted into a sitting position in surprize. "Vhat, sir!?" I timidly asked in a fast-pace. "Ah. Good. Nevermind. You can move. But can you get up?" Maxis asked. I struggled, but my legs won't move. "His legs and mind aren't functioning properly. I'm sure after a few more blood replacements and brain cell tests, you'll be back to normal, Edvard." Maxis said. I blinked, and then lowered myself back to lie down. I was incredibly drowsy again, but I looked to my left to see Schuester putting in more of that liquid that made me pass out before. My eyes fluttered shut. -Richtofen Chapter 6 Have you ever had a time when after you recover from a terrible event for a while, then someone else brings it all crashing back down again? That's exactly what happened to me, Diary. You see, it's been 3 days of testing. They successfully wiped Lilith away from my mind, but of course, Xena is tightly bound to me. When I mean wiped, it means it's still there, but I cannot think about it unless someone else were to reference it. So now, I have full function again. But I still have dizzyness and those damn voices, but I don't tell Maxis. I don't want him to know, because then he'd put me through even more tests. My mind fizzes with weird thoughts and ideas every now and then, but I force myself to surpass him. A haunting voice from every dream still haunts my mind. "Kill Maxis! Kill Maxis!" I don't like Maxis. I respect him, and that's about it. He invented the ZWonder-87, but it barely works. It has a lot of recoil, and tends to bounce off the intended target instead of harming him or her. But back on topic. So I was walking down the hallway towards my room, and Sophia says, even after Maxis warned her not to talk about my wife, "So you've recovered! Wunderbar! It's a shame your vife isn't here to see how strong you've become!" My face paled in anger, and I balled a hand into my pocket. I vanished behind the corridor and into my room. What a weird thing of her to say. Sophia irks me. She's a mary-sue, and ever since she came her, she's replaced me in every project. She also is delaying the mass-production of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, my invention I mentioned earlier, Diary. Maxis is too attached to her, I swear to god, I should really just kill him... But the voices, I have to resist! I slam and lock the door behind me. "Edvard! Doctor! Are you okay?" Maxis called from the other side. "Nein! Shtay avay!" I screech through the door. I stare at myself in my mirror. I must look like a madman to them all. I have a scar under my right eye from whatever attacked me in the jungle, my hair looks unkept and knotty, and my hat is placed on my head in a crooked manner. I grab my brush and straighten my short hair, then adjust my cap. "Zat's better." I murmur. My eyes look crazed, however, and an unatural bright emerald. Is that why Xena's been avoiding me? Is she drowning in sorrow or anger? Is that why she spends a lot more time with Samantha? I blink and close my eyes. "Open ze door, Edvard, or I will make you go through more tests." Maxis hissed. I walk up to the door, luckily he can't see my anger, and yell, "YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER DELAYED ZE WUNDERWAFFE! YOU VILL PAY VHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT YOU SHWIEN!" I slump against the door, ashamed in my sudden change of behaviour. "Papa, are you-" "Just leave me alone!" I scream, burying my face in my hands. She doesn't cry. But she's a smart girl. I could tell that she knew I was upset, so she walked away to play with Samantha. I stare at my reflection again. Who am I turning into? What kind of monster have I become? "Kill Maxis, he's done too many wrongs..." the voice murmurs again. I shot up to my feet, and straightened my hair again, forcing the tears and upsets again. "Edvard, I expect you for teleportation tests at 5:00 PM today. If you do not show up in a good mood, don't show yourself at Group 935 ever again, and take your daughter with you." Maxis hissed through the door, and his shadow vanished. A wicked, evil grin prowled across my face. I slipped into unconsiousness, while the voices took over. -Richtofen Chapter 7 I blink, forcing the voices to lose control over my body. Samantha and Maxis had already been teleported away. The evilness fazed over me. "Zey deserved it!" I hissed to myself, and locked myself into a closet while the alarm sounded. "Maxis and Samantha were kidnapped! Doc is missing, too!" Sophia screamed. I had already came up with a plan with Groph and Schuester to eliminate Maxis a week ago, and now it was successful. I grabbed my Wunderwaffe, and tapped on my Teleporter Watch. On another side note, the Teleporter Watch works once every month. I invented it. It can teleport you and up to 5 other people at once to a desired location. And so, I needed to get to Griffin Station. But a wailing sob stopped me. "Papa! PAPA!" Xena screamed, running towards the teleporter. I grabbed my knife, and cut myself across the arm. I winced, but I quickly grabbed a hot water bottle out of the Food Closet I had hidden in. I dropped the knife in there. Good. Now my fingerprints would be invisible, and the skin cells would've determined that Maxis had cut me. I stumbled out of the closet, gasping in pain. "PAPA! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" she screeched, and ran over to me. "Doctor, vhat happened!?" Sophia demanded. "Maxis attacked me because...he vanted me to force Samantha to...go in ze...teleporter!" I panted out fakely. I tried not to laugh, because Sophia believed every word. "Zen vhere is he?" Sophia snapped. "He activated ze teleporter, tempted to make both I and Samantha suffer...I zink Sam got in a fight vith...her fazzer, yesterday, and he vas mad...Zo I shoved him in, and almost got Samantha out, only vor her to....get trapped and....vanish...VITH HIM!" I finished. Boy, she was the most gullible person in the world. "Oh my, go straight to bed and put something on that cut!" the woman told me. Xena reached to help me, but I shook my head. "I need to varn Groph and Schuester privately if Maxis ends up zhere." I ran into my room, locking it tightly, and grab my walky-talky. "Is Samantha secured in ze MPD?" I demand. "Yes sir." "Maxis out of ze vay?" "Yes sir." "By ze vay, vatch out for a dog vith evil-looking eyes, ja." I said quietly. "Certainly, boss." "Zoon, 935 vill be ours!" I snickered. "Ha, did Sophia buy your lies?" "Yep. Zhe's an idiot. I'll go straight to-" Gunshot on the other end. And Samantha's screams and anger. "Holy shit! The plan just vas terminated by ze little brat!" I yelped, and hung up quickly. I grabbed my bag and darted away. .::. Dear Diary, I didn't finish my other reply, but let's just say that the Shangri-La Base isn't very pleasant. Shcrew you, Samantha! -Richtofen Chapter 8 I grabbed my knife and defused the bomb, unknowingly that there are other traps awaiting us... I shook off the fear of death-for it has awaited me for so long, and I must accept it. Dear Diary, It's me, Richtofen, ja! I'm at Griffin Station with the test subjects. HAHAHAHAH, wunderbar.... Anyways, Diary, I just finally defused the bomb that Samantha trapped us with, though I do have a feeling that something is watching us- "RICHTOFEN STOP WRITING IN A FUCKING DIARY AND HELP US! MORE FREAKBAGS YOU ASSHOLE!" That was Tank Dempsey-he's very annoying. "Y-yarrr Do-lc..." That was Nikolai Belinski. I...um, let's say I overdosed him so that he'd die first. "HOONNNOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!" That was Takeo Masaki. ...I don't care. So I charge in with my beautiful Ray Gun, and shoot the crap out of these little shits, and then I hurry over to recharge the V-Device. The door is wide open, and I dart out it, only for the door to shut and lock behind me. Nikolai slams on the door, but it doesn't budge. I grab the handle, give it a good twist, and it refuses to open. "Nein, I didn't shut it!" I complain. I think for a moment. Should I just leave them here to die or try to break the handle off? Yay! I'll leave them here to die. I run towards the generator. "DOC! WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Dempsey yells, and then I hear their pathetic screaming of pain. Oooooh, Wunderbar! I insert it carefully, and I tap into the keyboard with glee. "Second recharge-recharge vor me!" I chant. My insanity-the voices are growing worse by the second. Sometimes they force my own soul to go inactive so they can take over me-and then everyone else believes that it's me who says those awful things. But on my own, it's really me who chose to let them die. They are of no use to me anymore. I no longer require them. "Doctor! Listen to me! Listen!" Maxis pled through the computer. "Fine. I am listening. But hurry up." I hissed. "This isn't you! This isn't the man I respected when I first met him. A young man who showed the capabilities to promote 935, make a better future for mankind!" he barked. "You never reshpected me, only zat brat Zophia and your pest Samantha!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the keyboard. "Those voices you keep talking about! They're an alien parasite! They're controlling your mind! Get rid of them before your own conciousness is erased forever!" he hissed. My eyes grew wide. It made sense! I- "Don't listen to Maxis, he was going to get rid of you! We aren't what he thinks we are. We're...you're only friends!" a voice shrilled. I clasped a hand to my head in confusion. "Whatever they're telling you, don't listen! They speak lies! They're trying to trick you!" Maxis screamed. "No we aren't! Don't listen to that fool! Don't listen, Edward!" another screeched. I sank to my knees. "Vhat do I do to erase zem!?" I screamed aloud. "Shoot your Ray Gun! Let it bounce off and hit you!" Maxis said softly. "Zat'll kill me!" I snapped. "It's a life-or-death situation! If you die, then you will be with your wife! If you live, you'll get to see Xena again, and she's at Griffin Station!" Maxis hissed. "Zhe is!?" And then the zombies broke loose. I fired the Ray Gun. -Richtofen Chapter 9 There was a burning pain around me. I clung tightly to life as it was. "Papa! PAPA!" Everything was blurry, every color contrasted, dark, or brighter than normal. Emerald green eyes met mine, blonde hair shimmering. The remains of Griffin Station were torn about. I couldn't see anyone else but this young girl, about 14 to 16 years old. She shook my numb hand hard, trying to awaken me. Her emerald eyes frantically stared into mine. Then I realised...I lived! I was under what seemed to be a white blanket on a bed. The girl, that angel, reached to help me, but another woman grabbed my arm and injected some sort of liquid. I flinched, but it was...drowsy... My eyes blink open again, clear as fresh day. The girl is still sitting there. The voices...they're gone. The Ray Gun...had Maxis designed it to help me? I try to make out the girl's face. It's awfully familiar. There is still pain in my arm where the needle went in, and I really can't feel my legs. Then it hits me. I want to slap myself. It's Xena. I shudder at how cold and dreary this room is. Xena slowly gets up. "A-are you alright? Vhere have you been?" she asks me, sitting down next to me cautiously. My throat feels dry when I try to speak. "I...I made a mishtake, Xena...I should've never left..." I rasp, voice cracking. "Fazzer, it's okay. You're back now." she replies with a smile. I strain to smile. "Looks like I'm back...in ze hospital." I joke. She grins wider, and gently gives me a hug. I sit up and give one back. All my sorrow has ended. I'm me again. Epilogue It's been about three months. We've moved back to the house Lilith and I had lived at. I have my own room. Xena and her boyfriend, Skye, share another. Skye was, well, Nikolai's son. Apparently, Xena met him before she found me again. I sit down in my rocking chair while Edward, Xena's son, walks over to me curiously. "Can I please have another story, grandpa?" he giggles in his squeaky voice. I smile. My daughter and Skye are at a date, I guess I can spare another while I watch him. "Vell, let's see..." I think for a moment. "Zhere vas once two girls. Zey both shtarted out pure as gold, eyes shining, and good filling zheir hearts. Zhere vere two men vho vorked vhere zey lived. Zey vere both good, but one had been corrupted by an evil from anozzer vorld, and only the vaves of green could zave him. Ze corrupted man took the brown-haired girl and changed her. Zhe vas no longer nice and kind, she was vrude, shnobbish, and had no common zense." He bitterly remembered Samantha, but shoved that aside. "Ze ozzer girl, however, vas...vell...ignored, by her corrupted fazzer. He didn't vant to hurt her vith his evil, so he zent her to his co-vorker. One day, ze good man, ze evil girl, and ze corrupted man vanished. For years, ze girl of pure searched and searched for her fazzer. He vas out on a perilous adventure vith three ozzers, and came to an evil place on ze moon, vhere zey found ze evil girl again. Zhe tried to kill me-I mean, zem all." I mused. Edward's big green eyes widened even larger in astonishment. "You knew her? You were one of the adventurers!" Edward gasped. "Vell, umm, yes. Vhen you're older, you'll learn more about zat. Now, vhere vas I? Oh yes. Ze corrupted man got blasted vith zhose green waves, nearly dying, but rescued by his daughter at ze last second. Ze ozzer three died tragically by a dark force, vhich vas quickly elimated by 7 crusaders, even I don't know vho zey vere. But ze fazzer vas reunited vith his daughter and lived happily ever after." I concluded with a yawn. Edward grinned. "You said you were an adventurer in the story, but three of them died. Which means you were the father and the daughter was my mama." he squeals. Astonished, I sit upright. How did he guess? He's only 3! I grin. "Shmart lad. But it's your bedtime, and mine too." I murmured, and he followed me upstairs. I tucked him gently in bed, and gave him a hug. "I love you, grandpa." "I love you too, Edvard." His name gleefully tingles on my tongue. And I walk to my room, a grin widening. This is going to be a good life for me, reader. I've....I've found love. ~Richtofen THE END Still Want More? Don't worry, fans, DR is far from over. The story is just beginning! Want more? Here's some below: *The exclusive, scrapped ending now avaliable to read! *Gracious Death, the stunning sequel *Xena's Diary, where we talk a dip into the mind of Xena, and see how she sees the events differently. *The brilliant prequel! *The Original ending, as posted Category:Edward Richtofen Category:Story Category:Featured Creations Category:Fan Fictions Category:Violetofen4's Fan Fictions Category:Violetofen4